Metal Golem
Metal Golem is an enemy in Dragon's Dogma. Overview Similar to the regular Golem, although much stronger and more aggressive. Its seven discs are not located on the Metal Golem's body, but scattered around the environment. These discs emit a speck of bright light that travels in a straight line directly to the Metal Golem, which can be backtracked to the location of each disc. When attacking the discs, the Metal Golem immediately takes notice and charges its target in a similar manner to that of an enraged Golem. Stats :Defence and resistance values refer to the discs. Attacks Tactics The Metal Golem itself is impervious to any direct damage. Its seven floating discs set up around the area need to be destroyed in order to kill the Metal Golem. The discs may be tracked down by observing where the energy beams to the Metal Golem are originating from. The Metal Golem and its discs are immune to all debilitations. The Sorcerer spell High Exequy can be used if the Arisen has sufficiently high magick attack and the stamina to continue the spell until the battle is over. Destroying the Metal Golem directly using Exequy will not generate the rewards from destroying the mobile discs. Hitting the Metal Golem's head while it shoots the Laser Beam may stagger it, interrupting its attack. Destroying discs * The discs are relatively weak to blunt physical attacks. * Throwblasts and Dragon's Spits are effective. * Magick Archer : Great Sacrifice can be used to destroy discs. * Sorcerers : Magick Billow is fairly effective, Exequy destroys discs rapidly. *Mages : Magick Billow, or unequipping the staff and using bare-handed punches may be the only way for a mage to deal physical damage. *The golem's own attacks may damage or destroy a disc. High floating discs Usually a single disc will be located at an above ground level, and inaccessible to standard melee attacks. * Using a bow is the easiest and most obvious way of destroying the floating discs, as they usually hover beyond the reach of melee attacks. * Mystic Knights can ensure that Great Cannon homes in on a high floating disc rather than the Metal Golem itself by first switching to a staff and then casting Ingle or Focused Bolts on it. Once that disc's health bar is displayed, the Arisen will be considered "locked on" to that disc, so switch back to a sword/mace and finish it accordingly. *Sorcerers can use High Maelstrom to draw the floating disc to an area with higher ground where they will be accessible to melee attacks. ** High Maelstrom does not inflict any damage itself. ** High Gicel and High Bolide amongst others do some physical damage and will damage the floating disc. Stagger/Knockdown * Destroying discs staggers the golem, and destroying them in rapid succession briefly knocks the creature down. *Hit the 'eye' whilst it is lazing guarantees an easy interruption. * Vulnerable to stagger when performing grab attack. Defensive * The Metal Golem can be baited into damaging its own discs and kill itself. Try standing directly behind or under a disc and lure the Metal Golem to throw a punch or stomp. Evade the incoming attack at the last possible moment. *If the Arisen lures the Metal Golem to themself, they will allow pawns to attack the discs, alternatively they can run quickly away from the Metal Golem whilst the pawns engage to obtain attacks on discs free from worry. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge For full information, refer to the Bestiary page or the according section on the Golem page. Enemy specific: *None. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 7 Metal Golems either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. Pawn Chatter :"Metal golem!" :"A golem, Master! Plated in metal!" :"'Tis a mountain of metal!" :"Metal golems derive energy from an external source!" :"It bears no amulets!" :"We'll find its amulets hidden about!" :"We must find those discs, quickly!" :"There should be seven amulets in all..." :"Let's be rid of those on land first." :"Take aim for its glowing amulets!" :"Direct attack is folly against a metal golem!" :"Burst strikes will best shatter the discs." :"Only physical blows will destroy the amulets." :"Golems are immune to magick!" Notes *The energy beams from the discs will travel through rock/walls. * After the initial encounter with the Witchwood's Metal Golem, the Arisen can destroy its discs before waking it by avoiding close proximity, thus killing it without risk. Awaken the Metal Golem once, as the disks will not be visible beforehand. *For high floating discs Fighters and Warriors can try to climb up to the top of the Golem's head, wait until it is under the disc, then, jump off and execute a jumping light or heavy attack. This method is tedious and exhausting, and not advised. Category:Golems Category:3 Star Bestiaries